


Friction

by fueledbycoffee



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, aw ye, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to blow some steam off after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

There was always something rushed and desperate about sex right after missions. Bodies ached still from the fighting and there was always the metallic taste of blood in the back of their mouths when they kissed. Neither of the two Texans seemed to mind too much. Hands were too busy ripping away clothing to get at the heated flesh beneath. Muttered curses in thick accents were thrown when someone bit too hard or nails dug in to deep, but it was all in good mind.   
“I saw you out there,” Dell breathes between kisses, laying Marie down on the work bench after he sweeps away the various broken pieces that were scattered across it before. “Thought you nearly died. Lost my damn mind.” He continues pulling his overalls off and reaching back to roughly wiggle out of his shirt. Marie’s thighs were locked around his waist, keeping him close as she watches him strip.   
“You think I didn’t see that sniper shoot you?” She retorts dragging him back to her eager mouth for another kiss that made their lips hurt. Dell’s hands push up under her shirt and roam the soft expanse of her stomach, a quiet moan voicing from the female engineer.   
They made love like it was the last time they would see each other. Like the world was falling away around them and it would only be moments before they were consumed. The leg on the workbench cracked beneath the motions and they didn’t even hear it. Their moans and the exchanged words between them drowned out everything else that would even matter to the two.   
Laying there in the aftermath, with Dell’s head rested on her chest and Marie’s hand gently drawing circles on his back they sigh together.  
“I love ya.” He says first and it always makes something in her chest flutter happily.  
“I love ya too Dell.”


End file.
